Enemies My Version
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Enemies episode from season 3 with a Fuffy twist. Wanted to go a bit more extreme but may save that for another time. ;) please review. If u don't like it don't review if you do :) #fuffylove


"Before we get started I just want you to know, if your a screamer feel free" Faith had a wicked smile on her face.

Buffy looked nervous. "Why Faith what's in it for you?" she replied.

"What isn't? You know I come to Sunnydale, I'm a Slayer I do my job kicking ass better then anyone, what do I hear about everywhere I go?...Buffy..."

As Faith spoke Buffy couldn't help but stare at the dark slayer's lips.

"...So I slay..I behave...I do the good little girl routine and who does everybody thank? Buffy.

"That's not my fault" Buffy responded her voice sounded like it was about to break. She was so hurt right now and having Faith that close to her wasn't helping.

"Everyone always asks..why couldn't you be more like Buffy? But did anyone ask if you can be more like me? Faith continued.

"I know I didn't" Angel responded from behind them. Both slayers looked at him. Buffy looked so hurt as she looked at him. Faith looked back at Buffy.

"You get the watcher, you get the mom, you get the little scooby gang, what do I get? Jack squat. This was supposed to be my town!"

As she spoke the last words she pushed Buffy. Buffy felt for her in some way, but she knew she probably couldn't reason with her. Not now.

"Faith, Listen to me..." Buffy replied.

"Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom is that it? Do you think your better then me, do you?" Faith pointed at Buffy "Say it! You think your better then me?"

"I am...always have been" Buffy replied.

Faith didn't look very happy but she knew how to piss Buffy off some more. She placed her hand on Angel.

"Erm maybe you didn't notice...Angel's with me!"

"And how did yer get him Faith? Magic. You cast some sorta spell?..."

As Buffy spoke Faith took a sharp blade from Angel.

"...Cause in the real world Angel would never touch you and we both know it" Buffy continued.

Faith was pissed now. She walked up to Buffy and punched her across the face. Faith looked concerned as soon as she did it but only for a second. Buffy turned back to her.

"You had to tie me up to beat me, there's a word for people like you Faith. Loser."

Faith slammed the sharp blade into the wall inches from Buffy. As she got even closer to Buffy she noticed Buffy looking at her lips once again, but only for a moment.

"Uh huh, your just trying to make me mad so I'll kill yer, but I'm too smart for that..." She grabbed Buffy's chin rough and got even more closer to the blonde slayer. "Stick around".

She walked away from Buffy and stopped in her tracks. That moment they had just shared, she could feel the sexual chemistry and if Buffy didn't survive the accession there would be no way Faith could live without knowing what it was like. To feel Buffy, her skin, her kiss. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Angel.

"Could you give me and B a few minutes?..."

She looked over at Buffy and smiled slightly, the smile made Buffy nervous. What was she planing now?

"... We need some girl on girl time"

Angel nodded and walked out of the room. Faith made sure he was gone and walked back over to Buffy.

"So..." She took the blade she had in her hand and ran it down Buffy's face gently down to her breasts. Buffy whimpered slightly.

"You feel it too don't yer?" Faith said to Buffy.

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at Faith. She didn't respond.

Faith smiled and pressed her body up against Buffy. Buffy knew she couldn't move, this would ruin the plan, what the hell was Faith playing at?

"You know it doesn't have to be like this Faith...I can help..."

"Mmhm, sure you can help. Help me make sense of something..."

Faith ran her fingers up Buffy's jumper and leaned in so close she was inches from Buffy's lips.

"...You feel it don't yer B?"

Buffy shook her head and tried to move back but she obviously couldn't she was pinned to the wall. Faith grabbed the back of the blonde slayers head and pulled her in for a kiss. Buffy gasped as her lips touched Faith's, her first response was to pull way or maybe head butt her, but Buffy had never felt a kiss like this, Faith's lips were so soft, so perfect... Buffy turned her head away.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Buffy blushed slightly as she spoke knowing that she had loved the kiss. Faith bit on her own lip slightly and grabbed Buffy's chin again and bit on the blonde slayers bottom lip. Buffy moaned slightly.

"Faith stop this!" Buffy spat.

"Might not get another chance and I cant have that...I want...I take..."

Faith pushed her hand into Buffy's trousers and pulled her panties to the side. She teased her fingers up and down of Buffy.

"...I have.

Faith gave Buffy a wicked grin. Buffy had to make this stop...oh but it felt so good. Buffy closed her eyes and hoped it would be over but as she did Faith grabbed her by the back of her head.

"No don't close your eyes, feel it, be in the moment, cause who knows it may be the last time we ever get so...close."

Buffy's eyes locked with Faith's. Usually when that happened it was for a matter of seconds, but this was longer then usual. Buffy moaned again and Faith pushed her fingers inside.

"Faith stop..." Buffy said trying to not enjoy it.

Faith ignored her and forced her lips onto Buffy's again. Faith began to get faster causing Buffy to shake. Faith pulled away from the kiss.

"You know it's a shame there is an apocalypse coming up, I'm gonna miss you blondie. I certainly wont miss all the wining and the goody two shoes act, but I'll miss this, how we feel, this connection, the way you look at me and you think I don't notice"

Buffy tried to block all of this out. It was messed up. Moments ago Faith was going to torture Buffy and now...this. Buffy gasped as she felt her climax building. She tried to keep looking away from Faith but the brunette would turn her head to face her. Just as Buffy felt herself about to climax Faith stopped. She took her hand out Buffy's trousers and smiled. She kissed Buffy again and walked over to the bench.

Buffy was speechless. What the hell had just happened? Why did Faith stop? She blushed as she even thought of that question.

Faith called Angel back in and looked over at Buffy.

"So where were we?" she said causally...


End file.
